The Law
Lawrence Pemberton '''also known as '''The Law (simply called Law) is the main antagonist in the VGHS series, serving as the arch-nemesis to Brian D ever since he was humiliated by him on live television, and has since become Law's equal. A world-famous amateur FPS gamer, Law is currently the highest ranked student at VGHS, as well as captain of its Varsity FPS team. Though renowned for his prowess in first-person shooters, Law has demonstrated a command over a variety of gaming genres, notably displaying great skill in both DxM and Chess. Though defeated by Brian D in the Season 1 finale, it is presumed that Law is still ranked as both the #1 player in the school and captain of the Varsity FPS team, and will likely be back for Season 2. On the offical KickStarter page, they have announced that The Law will be put "In cuffs". Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his arch-nemesis', Brian D. While Brian is a soft-spoken, good-natured kid, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering, never showing a moment of remorse throughout his campaign to subvert Brian and render his life at VGHS a living hell. Though its likely because of limited screen time, a lack of insight into his past or family, and writing that renders him a one-dimensional character. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying an acute narcissism that borders on clinical. The only form of legitimate companionship Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at best, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. Trivia *The Law has a best selling album, as stated on the Rocket Jump page for Episode 5. The only known song is "The Long Arm the Law", which is briefly played in Episode 5 and is a song on Axe Legends. *He has two CQB Master M9 pistols (his signature weapon) and can effectively and quickly reload them at the same time, as seen in the trailer. Category:Internet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Nameless Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful